


Sigils and Grace

by DickBaggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Magical Bondage, Sastiel - Freeform, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickBaggins/pseuds/DickBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Sam find some cuffs with Enochian sigils on them and, well, there's only one thing to really do. For Sasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sigils and Grace

The wings are a surprise.

Sam knows going into this how Cas will end up, that was something they'd planned once they found the cuffs in the unmarked storage box under the stairs. And it's going really, _really_ well. Cas is bent over the desk at first, hands resting comfortably on the small of his back, latched together with the cuffs that only _look_ delicate. They're etched all over with sigils that Sam can't keep his fingers from tracing. It's astounding that the tiny little symbols can render all that strength totally useless, that they can leave Cas writhing and gasping and so deliciously obedient. They don't take away _everything_ though.

When Sam grabs the tiny silver chain between the manacles and hauls Cas up, grabs his neck with the other hand and shoves him into the wall, he can still  _feel_ that power, the Grace crackling between them, rippling like lightning through the room. He's had Cas up against the wall like this before but this is different somehow. Cas is tighter when Sam drives in, one smooth stroke all the way and then further until Cas punches out the most beautiful little noise, this needy groany exhale that is completely new to both of them. 

But that's all to plan, Sam fucking Castiel against the wall, pressing him so hard he's leaving sticky trails against the paint. The muscles in the angel's back ripple and bunch and Sam can't stop staring. He  _has_ to touch, dropping Cas's bound up wrists in favor of groping at his surprisingly muscled back and then Cas is groaning all thin, all whining, jutting back restlessly against Sam and it just  _happens_ .

Cas's wings just flutter out between them and stretch, filling up the room and darkening everything for a second. Sam's gaping in surprise, amazement, because he hasn't really seen these before and they're beautiful, beautiful bending all double-jointed and wrapping around him, tugging him close. He wraps his arms around Cas from behind, the angel gone all slack-jawed against the wall, forced up on to his toes because the wings have Sam's dick buried in him so, so deep.

Sam wants to say something but he can't even think, just grabs on to one wing, the thickest part, hopes it's okay and it  _must_ be, because Cas is clenching crazy tight around him, wings flapping and pulling and Sam is absolutely buried in them, pressing his head against the back of Cas's neck. He doesn't even have to  _move_ , comes so hard he can't even breathe for a second but there's no air anyway, he's all trapped by downy softness, by Cas's tense muscles shifting underneath him. 

The wings are there a few seconds later when they slide down onto the floor, shifting like some ridiculous cushion, like a soft warm blanket around Sam, doing what Cas's arms obviously wish they could.

So much for angel bondage.

 


End file.
